


Day 1: Deep Throating

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Isaac gives Scott a blowjob before work





	Day 1: Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> So problematiquefics talked me into doing kinktober (read: suggested and I folded like a bad hand at a poker game) so here we are. Day 1. Hope you all enjoy it ;)

Isaac grinned at Scott as he pushed the other boy down onto his bed. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” He said before kneeling between Scott’s bent legs and sliding his hands up his thighs, going nice and slow so he can watch Scott’s reaction.

Scott groaned and let himself fall back against the bed so he laid completely flat save for where his legs came over the edge of the mattress, his hands coming up to rub at his face as he spoke. “You’re gonna make me later for work.” He whined halfheartedly even as he was lifting his hips to give Isaac better access to pull down his pants.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure to use some of the tricks I’ve been holding out on.” Isaac countered, winking at Scott when he lifted his head to watch Isaac pull his jeans and underwear down as far as mid-thigh, making his cock spring to attention once it was free.

Scott opened his mouth to question what Isaac was talking about, but all that came out was a gasp that was quickly followed by a low moan as Isaac licked a stripe up the underside of his cock then took the tip into his mouth a swirled his tongue around it and flick at all the most sensitive spots.

Huffing a little triumphant sound, Isaac put one hand on Scott’s hip, the other coming to hold the base of his cock steady as he started to bob his head up and down, taking a little more in with every down-stroke. It didn’t take long for the head of Scott’s cock to brush the back of his tongue, giving him the perfect idea of what he can do to make this go quickly.

One of Scott’s hands had tangled in Isaac’s hair, holding tight enough that it would have hurt most people, but it just made the other wolf let out a low growl and move faster.  

Scott had quickly dissolved into a panting mess, the hand that wasn’t tangled in Isaac’s hair gripped the sheets of his bed tightly. “Fuck, Isaac…” he said with a moan.

Isaac pulled up then, circling his tongue around the head of Scott’s cock again before he spoke to take a breath. “I haven’t done this in a while, so don’t push or pull me, alright?”

Scott nodded his agreement, the hand in Isaac’s hair loosening and slipping down to his shoulder to make sure he didn’t accidentally do what he was asked not to.

With that Isaac took Scott’s cock into his mouth again, sliding down until the head was brushing the back of his tongue, he took a moment to take a breath in through his nose, then slid down further, not stopping until the curls at Scott’s base brushed his nose.

A strangled moan escaped Scott’s lips and when Isaac looked up he saw the alpha had his eyes closed tight a beat before fluttering open to reveal an intense red glow.

Isaac swallowed then, managing not to gag at the way his throat felt stretched around Scott’s length. Scott’s hips twitched in turn, and with that Isaac began to move again, sliding up to the tip before going all the way back down again. He could feel Scott fighting the urge to move, fuck his face, pull his head down further on every pass. It made pride swell in his chest at how undone he was making the other boy.

Scott did his best to do as he’d been asked, keeping his hands in place as Isaac worked him over. He’d had blowjobs before. But this felt so much better. Isaac’s throat was tight and hot and the way he kept swallowing around him was driving Scott to the edge quickly.

“I-Isaac… I’m close…” Scott managed to pant out, his grip sure to leave bruises on Isaac’s shoulder now.

Isaac just gave Scott’s hip a squeeze and began to move faster, the hand holding the base of Scott’s cock sliding down to play with his balls now. One more swallow around Scott’s cock had him cumming with a shout, his hands tangling in Isaac’s hair as he sucked down every drop.

When he was done Scott let go of Isaac’s hair and let himself go limp against the bed while Isaac carefully readjusted Scott’s pants and underwear for him. Once that was taken care of he crawled up over Scott and kissed him deeply, loving the moan he got out of the alpha when he tasted himself on Isaac’s tongue.

“Okay, we are so doing that again.” Scott managed to say once Isaac has climbed off of him and he got his breathing under control.

Isaac chuckled at that. “Yeah, well you can return the favor first.” He said before looking over at Scott’s alarm clock. “But not right now. You’re going to be late for work if you don’t leave, like, now.”

Scott’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at the clock as well. “Shit!” He groaned before hopping up and running out the door.  

Isaac just laughed and flopped onto the bed to wait his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
